ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
When A Gang Tries to Blow up The City....
This is the third episode of Shade 10. News in Space *Ben Tennyson agrees to help the media find the wielder of the Ultratrix. *Earthquakes and Tsunami in Planet Enceladus and Planet Pallas. *Star Surfer arrested another villain, Mister Mime. *Aliens are attracted to the smell of danger (quote of the day) Log 3: March 21st 3014 "Hello?" I asked into the phone. You should know that we are a delivery service when we are not heroes. "I have a parcel to sent, would you mind taking it from the Centerworld?" the woman on the phone asked. "Sure, no problem!" I replied "Your name please?" "Alyssa, I am a Plumber" she said "Sent it to Ironhide, the shogunian" "Okay" I said "Bye!" I hang up. Two hour later...... "We are here!!!!!!" Arcina shouted to the crew. Bellum and Upto got off and went to the parcel station. Other ships were here a lot more than million!!!!! Osirius got off to buy some wursts and cheeseburger. Boring....... All of us came out of the ship. "Help! Help!!!!" a girl yelled. She was an Anodite like Calliste. Her purse was stolen by a Nobiedētus. For every alien inspectors, Nobiedēti are race of fast and scary thieves. "It's hero time dude!!!" I exclaimed. I ran through the alien lists. Hmm..... I asked "Calliste? What should I turn into" She was creating an energy wall to stop the Nobiedētus. "I don't care, Slam any hologram appearing" "FINE!" I slammed a hologram it looks like a wolf. "SHADEWOLF!!!" I yelled. There were mutters and whispers in the room. I ran forward in all of my legs. I felt incredible. I howled, a black lightning came out off my mouth. It zapped the Nobiedētus. It seemed to have lost its powers. The Nobiedētus groaned and was arrested by the police. Adios senor Nobiedētus. Next Twenty Minutes Later...... "Looks like we hit another wind stream!!!!" Upto yelled. A Wind Stream can blow something or someone very quickly in the sky. Some captains don't have a chance against these wind stream much less..me. "La, la, la" Arcina hummed the tunes. Evidently, she didn't notice a wild rampant ship flinging into disaster. "Arcina! Will you stop humming, we have a situation here!!!!" Bellum yelled at her. "Really! Adventure hooray!!" I stood up the wind brushing against. I was going to fall again, It might blow me away. All I need is.....a spell!!! hmm....spells, which one? ''I thought, ''Abledo...Eratico?.....Vitalis Eruptum?....Albeo Exo..rior? That's it!!!! Before I could do that, I have to have a power source. Hmm.....let's degrade this spell so that i won't have to use a power source. "Quantum Khons Exorior!!!!" I chanted, the whole ship went black...at least, it has to be black (i am an umbranite remember). We started to spin like a small tornado. Then everything went black....at least, it wasn't supposed to be. I groaned as light breached into my eyes. So sparkling. "That's one spellcasting!" Arcina cheered. The rest of the crew smiled at me. Well, actually, I am used to creating shields of dark energy and space. But this was awesome!!!! Calliste smiled at me. Maybe I could learn a spellcasting lesson from her. We'll have to give the parcel to the shogun now. On the way, I tested my spellcasting which ends up Calliste injured. Nemesis pointed at the door "We are here" The door was so eerie? like there was an Ectonurite possessing it. Arcina knocked the door. After three knocks, a man came, he was wearing a Japonicus Karatian armor. No wonder, he is a shogunian. "Hi, I am Arcina. I've come to give your puzzle....I mean parcel" Arcina said. We stared at him (the shogun). "From Alyssa isn't it" he asked. "Yes" Arcina squealed. "Oh well, why don't you have some tea then go?" the man asked. He seems to be a pacifist. We walked into the living room. There was a best TV, an Umbranite could ever have (rather not use the word, alien). But the thing is that I'm feeling more and more powerful. "I know lad" the shogunian said as he poured the tea into my cup "it's because of the mana source, which I intalled it to my room" "That's very good, but what do you need it for--" A huge boom was heard. Bellum and Osirius stared outside and gasped. A gang was meddling with the nuclear power station. "Let's go!!!" I told the team. We ran out off the house to the nuclear station. "Wait kids, you'll get hurt...." Ironhide warned. I showed him the Ultratrix. He gasped then give me a face which says aww-I-get-it. "We'll have to teleport" I said. Calliste grinned at me. She handed me her powers. "Abeo Exorior!!!" both of us yelled creating a dome which teleports us into the nuclear room. "Aero Typhon" I said making all of us disappear into the mist. "What'd you learn that spell?" Calliste asked. "From Ironhide, he had this huge book of spells" We stopped our conversations to hear the gang talking. There were three guys. "With this, they will give us the money dude" the taller guy said. "ssssurreally? cool, gimme the Nuclear extractor" another guy said. "Wait a second, I feel we're being watched" another guy said, he was an indigo tribesman. Indigo Tribesman are an anodite with indigo energy, the energy of compassion. "Really, but ya gonna threaten the mayor into giving us the big load of cubes" the taller guy said. "We have to save the city" Osirius hissed "Those bunchload of idiots don't what they are doing" "Invisibis!" Calliste yelled as tree trunks attack the gang. "Khons Sopdu!" I chanted over the blank area, creating white and black flames. "What was that spell?" Arcina asked. "A Yin/Yang spell" I told her "Now go, warn the mayor" "The Flames ain't gonna die out" the taller guy said. "Then give me the nuclear extractor" i told the taller guy. "Or what?" the taller guy snapped. "Or Obtickitis Metallularka!" I cast the metal bands to capture the gang. "Eterla Morbolous" the indigo tribesman casted. A black mist started to eat through matter. "We're going to fall!" Calliste screamed. Yes, we were, into a pitch black radioactive ore. "Not anymore" I assured "Darkeliar Vortium!" Calliste smiled in appreciation as gargoyles out the power plant appeared to snack the gang. We were having a spelling contest but it's hero time! I slammed on... "Quetzalon!" I yelled as I transformed into plumed serpent. I picked up Calliste and landed her outside. Then I darted as the indigo man fired blasts of indigo energy. I fired my feathery but sharp feathers. The gang ran away only to bump into their blue and black friends, the Plumbers. The magister shook my hand. "You did a good job, Shade Erebius with the Ultratrix" the magister said as he took off his mask. I caught me by surprise. "You...You....are Max Tennyson...." I stammered. The crew gasped. "Indeed kiddo" Max said "Who is going to clean the mess" He was pointing at the buzzing and stinging nuclear mess. "Maybe in the next chapter after Shade 10: Evolution ends!" I joked. Though it wasn't funny, everyone laughed. THE END (Author's Note: I deleted most of Lord Ghostfreak's lines since this was in First person. Lord Ghostfreak's was in third person/paragraph) Spells *Quantum Khons Exorior (by Shade) - to teleport the crew to a safer region *Abeo Exorior (by Calliste and Shade) - to teleport the crew again to their desired place (same as the one in The Final Battle) *Aero Typhon (by Shade) - creating a mist that can make anyone disappear *Invisibis - a telekinetic spell used in a battle *Khons Sopdu - a spell which creates white and black flames *Eterla Morbolous (by the indigo dude) - to create black thick cloud which can rot anything (same as the one used in Lucky Girl) *Obstickis Metallurka - ferrokinesis (same as the one used in Divide and Conquer) *Darkeliar Vortium - creating stone creatures (same as the one used in Lucky Girl) Trivia *This episode has the most spells used in Shade 10: Evolutions (currently). *This is one of the episodes written by Lord Ghostfreak, the other will be Gaia Hypothesis. *The quote "Adventure..hooray!" is a reference to Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. *Though Ironhide was the shogun's name, none of the crew refers him as Ironhide or the shogun. Category:Episodes Category:Shade 10 Logs